vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Unseen Elder
Summary The Unseen Elder, whose true name is never revealed, is one of the unseen elders, very old higher vampires that have inconceivable powers and serve as a sort of leader figure for their brethren. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, likely far higher Name: Unknown Origin: The Witcher Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least 1,500 years old (Born before Conjunction of the Spheres) Classification: Higher Vampire Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Geralt, who is an extremely skilled swordsman and fighter, was completely helpless against him), Natural Weaponry, Acrobatics, Enhanced Senses (Knew where Geralt was and attacked him even without seeing him. His senses are even more acute than Geralt's), Stealth Mastery (Easily evaded Geralt's senses before the latter could even think), Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 3, vampires live forever and can remain alive even after lethal injuries, later regenerating from them), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid in battle, possibly High-Mid or Low-High over time; Far superior to Dettlaff who regenerated from being bisected by Geralt. Higher Vampires like Regis can regenerate from being cut into pieces and scattered. Regis regenerated from being liquefied, though the process was helped along by Detlaff and likely would have taken several centuries without his help), Blood Manipulation (Can weaponize his blood), Flight, Surface Scaling (He spends most if not all day hanging on the ceiling in his lair), Animal Manipulation (Has total control over lesser vampires and can likely communicate with crows and bats), Mind Manipulation, Invisibility and Transformation (The Bestiary states that Higher Vampires are capable of affecting the mind, and Dettlaff made Geralt experience intense hallucinations after biting him in their fight, while both Dettlaff and Regis have showcased invisibility and Dettlaff can transform. As he is far superior to both, he should be capable of these as well), Sleep Manipulation (Higher vampires can put people to sleep with their gaze), Intangibility (Can turn into bloody mist to become completely intangible) |-|Resistances= Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Far superior to Dettlaff, who was unaffected by Geralt's Axii), Fire Manipulation (In the books, Regis was able to pick up a hot horseshoe with his bare hands without showing any signs of pain, and the Elder is far superior to Regis. Does not apply to magical fire), Poison Manipulation (Higher vampires are unaffected by mandrake roots, which Regis states is harmful even to witcher, who have incredible resistance to most toxins), Enhanced Senses and Clairvoyance (Regis stated that vampires can evade the senses and that they are immune to divination magics), High Pain Tolerance (Higher vampires seem to be able to resist physical pain, as Regis was unaffected by having a large hole in his chest) Attack Potency: At least Building level, likely far higher (Casually one-shotted Geralt. Is easily far superior to Dettlaff who Geralt stated that the entire army of Beauclair would stand no chance against. Both Regis and Orianna are terrified of him, and only visit him as a last resort.) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely far higher (Blitzed Geralt with no difficulty. He moves so fast that Geralt doesn't realize he moves until the Elder speaks, implying he moves faster than what Geralt can even process with his mind. Also considerably swifter than most higher vampires) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25, likely far higher (Lifted Geralt with one hand and threw him into a cavern, with Geralt being completely helpless during the whole ordeal. Weaker vampires such as Dettlaff and Regis can fling each other so hard that they completely destroy stone walls and send pieces flying all over) Striking Strength: At least Building Class, likely far higher Durability: At least Building level, likely far higher (Laughed at Geralt saying he's not trying to hurt him. Regeneration makes him incredibly difficult to kill) Stamina: Unknown (He wasn't shown to ever tire by anything) Range: Extended melee range with claws Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Likely Immensely High. His intelligence is difficult to quantify, but as one of the oldest members of his species, he should have an extraordinary amount of knowledge and experience. He is skilled enough to casually stomp Geralt, who is commonly referred to as the greatest swordsman in the North and is considered by many to be the greatest Witcher to have ever lived. Weaknesses: None notable. Even things that usually counter vampires such as Black Blood is completely useless against him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Extreme speed:' Not even Geralt can catch his movements and falls to him from a single strike. During the conversation with him, he often moves about the cave and Geralt doesn't realize he has moved until the Unseen Elder speaks. Essentially, he can move so fast that even the Witcher's enhanced mind and senses can't register the movement. *'Summoning:' He also has the power to "summon" another vampire to a specific area. The summoned vampire is obligated to answer the Elder's call. *'Unknown mind attack:' Unseen Elder attacks one's mind and makes them incapable of moving Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Witcher Universe Category:Mind Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Invisibility Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Blood Users Category:Flight Users Category:Vampires Category:Surface Scalers Category:Animal Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Stealth Masters